


A Fairy in My Ear

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Shingo can’t remember when it happened, but one fateful morning after he’d just turned sixteen there was suddenly a tiny fairy sitting next to his bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://tokuswag.livejournal.com/profile)[tokuswag](http://tokuswag.livejournal.com/) for [](http://je-united.livejournal.com/profile)[je_united](http://je-united.livejournal.com/)

Shingo can’t remember when it happened, but one fateful morning when he just turned 16 there was suddenly a tiny fairy sitting next to his bed, introducing himself as Takeshi. He had short brown hair and a cute, pretty face, with blue eyes, a pair of sparkling wings and was dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a yellow shirt. From then on his perfectly calm and normal life was basically over, because that overly annoying fairy-dude stayed at his side, commenting on every aspect of his life and kept telling him things and secrets he never wanted to know.

On top of that no one else could and can see him. Having an invisible friend at the age of 16 is weird. Beyond weird, damn it!

Takeshi has accompanied him ever since. He has stopped getting on Shingo’s nerves long ago, instead Shingo has accepted the fate that he is a grown up with an invisible friend. Takeshi is like his inner voice sometimes, his reasoning and his conscious. And even though he doesn’t always like to hear his inner voice, it’s good that he’s there and stops him from doing something he might regret.

 

~~~

 _“Make me ham & eggs,”_ Takeshi demands, sitting on Shingo’s shoulder while Shingo is padding through the kitchen. Takeshi is wearing a cute pair of green jeans and a black shirt. By now Takeshi has a whole wardrobe himself, Shingo orders his clothes from a specific expert for doll’s clothes. Shingo has simply learned to accept the fact that he has a fairy, like others own a puppy.

Shingo prepares the coffee machine while he roams through the fridge. “I don’t have any ham at home.”

 _“Why not?”_ Takeshi whines. _“I love ham.”_

“You can’t always live off ham. You can have scrambled eggs instead,” Shingo insists. “I can add cheese to it!”

 _“Fine. Just don’t make me anything traditional. I’m a western morning person! Besides I have heard that it’s totally in fashion to do that.”_ Takeshi lectures while he helps him with preparing breakfast. His tiny size is not particularly useful to set the table or carry anything heavy around, but he is good with spices and flavours, Shingo has to give him credit for that. Everything Takeshi helps him with tastes much better. _“So, what are we going to do later on?”_ Takeshi asks.

Shingo has by now pretty much gotten used to the fact that Takeshi will just go wherever he goes. And while it is annoying sometimes, they have worked out a way that wouldn’t make Shingo yell in annoyance at Takeshi or talk with him randomly, with whoever he is meeting staring at him like he has lost his mind… because after all only Shingo can see Takeshi.

Takeshi is much more like a normal friend now (a friend that never leaves as it seems.) “We are meeting Tsu,” Shingo explains and takes a cup with rice for himself. He likes his breakfast classic.

 _“Lanky-kun?”_ Takeshi sounds disappointed. _“Not Mr. Hot-Butt?”_

“Hey,” Shingo huffs. “Drop the semi-suggestive attitude towards Takuya-kun!”

 _“Jeez,”_ Takeshi sighs. _“Always so touchy when it’s about your beloved hottie and someone possibly finding him interesting. He chose you, so how about you accept that?”_

Shingo grumbles, but decides to better stay quiet. As annoying as his fairy could be sometimes, he still always hits the point.

 

~~~

 

If Shingo has to describe it, he will say it looks dark and gloomy, a shadow lingering over him. And whenever he crosses a street or walks by a corner it’s there again. The shadow called _jealousy_.

They say Shingo is laidback and cool and actually that’s exactly how he is. This damn shadow around him is the only thing that really pisses him off about himself. When he told Takeshi, the latter only laughed. _There is no shadow around you, Shingo. And if there is I’m going to chase it away!_

Today he actually finds the right timing to talk about his trust issues with Tsuyoshi. It comes up because Tsuyoshi has spent half an hour ranting about how his current lover just seems to be wary about every male friend he has. “He doesn’t trust me,” Tsuyoshi grumbles. “I mean come on, I never did anything to earn that mistrust! What is this about? Envy?”

Shingo knows this sentiment very well, unfortunately. “It’s different than envy,” Shingo explains to a very surprised Tsuyoshi while they are having a drink (or two) in Tsu’s favourite restaurant. Though Tsuyoshi is actually cheating and has mixed his drink with soda. _He has learned his lesson_ , that’s what he normally says when Shingo complains to him about it.

“What’s different than envy?”

Shingo shrugs and takes a sip from his beer. “Jealousy. You envy a person for something he or she achieved – something you couldn’t do; but you are _jealous_ when someone is too close to the person you love.”

“Then envy is worse,” Tsuyoshi states innocently. “Because jealousy comes from love and because you care too much. Maybe I shouldn’t be bothered too much by it?”

Shingo had to fight the urge to bang his head dramatically on the table as his friend spoke. Sometimes he really wants Tsuyoshi not to be so damn naïve.

Takeshi has been quiet for the whole talk, only sitting next to Shingo’s drink and listening in awe. Then however he frowns and turns towards Shingo. _“He is cute, but a bit… well… innocent in his emotions.”_

Shingo nods secretly, he gets what he means.

 _“By the way…”_ Takeshi licks at one of the drops of beer that run down Shingo’s glass. _“Isn’t he going to tell us anything about Mr. Baldie and the curly-haired Cutey-chan?”_

It’s not unusual anymore for Shingo to hear these nicknames, his personal fairy does not use any names at all, except for his own and for Shingo’s. “What about Nakai-kun and Goro-chan!?” Shingo asks curiously, completely forgetting that he is in the middle of a talk with Tsuyoshi.

It’s only when Tsuyoshi stares at him in deep bewilderment that he realises what he just said. Shit. He slipped again. After so many years he should have learned already that the others will find it weird when he just talks with someone they can’t see. You have invisible friends when you are 7 years old, not 38.

“How did you know?” Tsuyoshi whispers much to Shingo’s surprise, apparently believing that Shingo directed the question to him.

Know what? “Well-“ Shingo stutters, while Takeshi twinkles suggestively and nods encouragingly. “A feeling?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Tsuyoshi slips a bit closer like he is afraid someone will hear them. “But I saw them in a pretty compromising situation last week.”

 _“Compromising?”_ Takeshi giggles. _“I saw them in more than that.”_

“They are hitting it off?” Shingo asks in disbelief.

“They are! At least it seems like it.”

It’s unbelievable; out of everyone, those two? Does that even work? He looks at his fairy friend thoughtfully, but Takeshi just shrugs helplessly. _“Some things are difficult,”_ he says. _“And I think Bald-san is one of those things.”_

They won’t work it out? “Do you think they have a chance with each other, Tsu?”

“Not sure,” his friend answers honestly. “They have never gotten along really well, and Nakai-kun is difficult, while Goro-kun…”

“…hates admitting to a relationship,” Shingo concludes.

Just awesome. But then, perhaps two difficult people just found each other. Who knows, maybe it’s exactly the relationship that will work for them?

 

~~~

 

“Oh.” When they step outside of the small bar, Tsuyoshi grins. “Here we are. I didn’t even notice first.”

“What?”

“Kimura-kun lives around here. We should pay him a visit! He has basically invited us ten times in the past three weeks.”

For a moment Shingo is at a loss for words. What should he say? _Yeah, sure I know he lives here, because I drop by on a daily basis?_ His relationship with Takuya is basically top secret – no one knows, not even their bandmates, mainly because the more discrete they are the better it is for their relationship. At least that’s what Takuya says.

Takeshi chuckles. _“Aren’t we lucky that Lanky-kun has a liking in Hot-butt-san? We get to visit him! Now you can be happy!”_

Shingo can feel all of the colour draining from his face. What the hell!? Only the mere facts that they are in the street, and he can’t possibly jump at Tsuyoshi or an invisible fairy, hold him back; otherwise he would have yelled out a thousand questions. Who has a liking in who? Fuck it.

Takeshi blinks in surprise, apparently sensing his shock. _“Didn’t you know?”_ he asks in disbelief. _“He’s had a crush on your man since forever. He might not even notice it himself.”_

Shingo knows, actually. He hasn’t quite grasped it before, but he has always had a feeling. Still, it comes as a shock. He knows Tsuyoshi would never take something that is his, though in this specific case Tsu doesn’t know that Takuya is his.

He just knows that Goro and Nakai are hitting it off – as it seems – because he has seen them. Takuya is much more discrete, almost too discrete in Shingo’s eyes.

 _“Don’t have doubts,”_ Takeshi says warmly and lands on Shingo’s shoulder. _“If you doubt him your Takuya-chan will be sad.”_

Shingo smiles slightly, feeling weirdly touched by his fairy saying Takuya’s name instead of some stupid nickname.

 

~~~

 

In Takuya’s eyes Shingo can clearly see utter surprise when he and Tsuyoshi drop by, but he is recovering fast and puts up his perfect smile. “What a nice surprise! Why don’t you come in?” he offers. Out of the corner of his eyes Shingo can see how he carefully kicks two pair of Shingo’s shoes under the cupboard.

“Ah,” Tsuyoshi pauses and points at a chair in the living room. “Isn’t that your jacket, Shingo-kun?”

Shingo’s throat feels dry all of a sudden, but just like Takuya he can recover quickly: “Oh, here it is!” He grabs it, pretending to be really happy. “I’ve been looking for it for two weeks.”

“Good. I didn’t know it was yours.” Takuya catches on. “I guess I accidentally put it into my bag after one of our rehearsals. Thought it was Goro’s.”

Tsuyoshi nods. Apparently it sounds perfectly coherent to him. “Is it alright to use your bathroom?”

“Of course.” Takuya looks almost too relieved. “Go ahead.”

They both wait until the door to the bathroom gets closed, then hell breaks loose in Takuya’s apartment. “Are you nuts?” Takuya mutters under his breath, clear annoyance in his voice. “Couldn’t you leave me a message?”

“Sorry.” Shingo blushes slightly. “ I forgot my phone, and he was so eager to come. I couldn’t stop him.”

“Whatever.” Takuya makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Better help me here,” he says while he angles for a cup with Shingo’s name in huge capital letters on it and hides it in one of the upper cupboards.

Shingo feels a bit bad at the stressful situation he has brought along because he wasn’t thinking before. It’s one of these weird moments actually… because normally Shingo is in perfect control of most situations, he just seems to lose it whenever he is with Takuya. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. Pretty pathetic. Sometimes he wonders where his supposedly-unshakable confidence goes when he is with his love.

To his surprise Takuya turns around suddenly, his hand curling around his neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. “It’s not like I’m not happy to see you,” he explains fondly, like he has sensed Shingo’s weird mood. His thumbs brush over Shingo’s cheeks before he lets go again. “I just want us to be safe from prying eyes.”

Takeshi chuckles. _“He can be so cute,”_ he grins. _“And he really has a nice ass. You are so lucky.”_

“Are you staying overnight?” Takuya wants to know.

“Thought you wouldn’t ask me today.” Shingo grins. “I will, just have to pretend to leave your apartment with Tsu, then I’ll come back. It feels like I’m in a spy movie.”

Takuya looks content by that answer, and Shingo wholeheartedly likes that. He likes it when Takuya wants to have him around; when he is happy that he stays. Despite all the mysteries that surround Takuya and all the things and problems he keeps inside, in this case – his affection for Shingo – he is pretty open. Talking about open… “Did you know that Nakai-kun and Goro-kun are dating?”

“So, they really are?” Takuya muses, apparently not surprised. “I just wonder if we can call it _dating_ though.”

“More like fucking?” Shingo offers with a smirk curling around his lips. Takuya laughs.

“Maybe something in between?” Takuya suggests.

That’s probably what it is. Those two idiots will need forever to work it out. If they need help he could even send Takeshi spying on them.

 

~~~

Sometimes Takuya gets swamped with calls. He is not like Shingo, who is never giving his private number anyone but to his manager, his bandmates and his very few good friends. But Takuya gets basically called by everyone, sometimes he spends hours on the phone. It’s not always about work.

Over the past few weeks Goro has been consulting him a lot. “He thinks he is ruining our group by meeting with Masahiro,” Takuya explains to Shingo.

Somehow those words sting. “Do you think that too?”

Takuya frowns, and there is slight anger in his eyes. “Would I be with you if I thought that?” he asks and his voice vibrates in disappointment.

Shingo knows Takuya is pissed, it’s easily written in his eyes, when those beautiful caramel-coloured eyes get tainted with dark, dangerous, stormy clouds. It’s only a tiny storm in his eyes this time, thankfully. He is cooking lunch now; tempura and ramen because it’s cold outside and they both love to have soup when the temperature drops.

 _“I told you,”_ Takeshi says while he flies around Takuya’s head. _“He doesn’t like it when you doubt him. He can be pretty prissy then.”_

“He is cute when being prissy,” Shingo muses.

Takuya turns around all of a sudden, and blinks. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing,” Shingo stutters. Then he grins, a sudden idea sparking in his ever so mischievous mind. “Just that you’re cute when you are sulking.”

“I’m not sulking, Shingo.”

Shingo laughs, his gloomy mood from before basically completely blown away. Instead he wraps his arms around Takuya’s waist, happy that he is bigger and stronger than Takuya, and snuggles against his back. Takuya’s hair is longer now, much to Shingo’s pleasure, and he has pulled it back with two hair clips, which reveal his cute ears. Shingo smirks and bites into Takuya’s earlobe, licking at it softly.

Takuya hisses. His ears have always been a sensitive spot. He turns his head to eye Shingo out of the corner of his eyes. “You really want me to hit you now?” he mock-threatens. “No? Then stay away from my ear!”

 _“Oh, he is so hot when he plays angry,”_ Takeshi giggles from the other side of the kitchen. _“He might spank us, if he wants to.”_

Shingo grins. “Why can’t you just say that you really want me to fuck you, or that you want to fuck me, like everyone else does,” he teases, wondering if he will be successful with his seduction.

Takuya lets out a sigh, then he turns around and grabs Shingo’s arm to pull him to the table. He sits up there, wrapping his legs around Shingo and pulls him closer, very much to Shingo’s surprise and delight. “Fine,” he says in that husky voice of his, which sends all kind of tingles down Shingo’s spine. His lips roam over Shingo’s neck, like it’s only by coincidence, only touching the sensitive skin there lightly. Shingo closes his eyes. Fuck it, Takuya is too good at seductive behaviour. So good that Shingo doesn’t even know who seduces who when Takuya wraps his arms around his neck and whispers a “So, you wanted to fuck me? Is that what you said before?”

For a moment Shingo doesn’t know if he should blush or just jump the man in front of him. As he is not particularly the blushing virgin type of guy he goes for option two.

Takeshi thankfully has the decency to leave them alone and head for Takuya’s library, where he takes his time roaming through Takuya’s Chinese poems collection.

 

~~~

 

It’s one of those months where Takuya is more here and there than really with Shingo, and it genuinely annoys the hell out of Shingo. He is working so much, and he’s also too kind and freaking social to leave all his friends alone. Shingo knows he is not in the right age anymore to sulk and pout and be selfish, but damn it, he just wants Takuya to share some things with him. To tell him things. And he knows that Takuya is going through some troubles, something is bothering him – it’s clear in his eyes. Shingo has learned over the years to read them properly. Still, Takuya won’t tell him what’s going on.

Today too Takuya came home late; past midnight. Shingo had waited for him for two hours before going to bed alone. When he feels the bed dipping slightly and Takuya lying down next to him, he feels almost relieved. In some of his dark, ridiculously doubtful hours he imagines Takuya leaving him. Even if Takuya cheats on him or meets other people, Shingo is sure he would take and accept it, because the mere thought of being without him is already so crushing.

Takuya smells like cigarettes, whisky, and perfume. His own perfume, thankfully. His fingers brush through Shingo’s hair carefully, like he is afraid to wake him up. It’s such a soft gesture that Shingo gets flooded with all kind of emotions, and he feels embarrassed of his dark thoughts from just a few minutes ago.

Three hours later, he is awake again, because Takuya’s stupid phone keeps vibrating. He sits up a bit, silently and carefully not to wake Takuya up.

 _“Don’t,”_ Takeshi mumbles and stands up from his place on the bedside table. _“Just don’t.”_

“What?” Shingo whispers.

 _“You know exactly what I mean. Don’t do it.”_ Takeshi insists. _“You will regret it, if you do it.”_

“I’m just going to switch off the sound,” Shingo explains. And in that moment he actually means it. He reaches out for Kimura’s phone, searching for the correct button to stop the stupid vibrating. Apparently a few messages have arrived. And before he even realizes what he is doing, he has already read it.

It’s just a message from Goro. And from their manager. The first one thanks him for the help – whatever help it was. The second reminds him of an appointment.

Shingo feels miserable. When Takuya stirs under the blanket, opening his eyes and turning around to look at Shingo, Shingo doesn’t even hide it. “Fuck,” Shingo curses and this time Takuya doesn’t look at him in a disapproving way for cursing.

 

~~~

 

Takuya doesn’t even mention what happened at night. He is in a pensive mood it seems, and it isn’t clear what he’s thinking or feeling.

“Takeshi,” Shingo whispers, in a moment alone when Takuya goes to the bathroom and he stays back in the kitchen to cook their lunch. “What do you think? I don’t understand his reaction at all…”

 _“I’m not sure either,”_ Takeshi whispers back like anyone else apart Shingo could even hear him, but apparently he is caught in the moment too. _“He should have gotten completely pissed. That would have been normal. Throw one of his temper tantrums and yell. That’s normal Takuya-behaviour for something like that. This here is not normal at all. Freaking creepy.”_

“So it’s really bad, right?”

 _“Not sure. Maybe it is… maybe it isn’t?”_ Takeshi shrugs. _“You should ask him!”_

“How can I possibly ask him?” Shingo huffs. “It’s so freaking embarrassing. Fuck.”

_“Yeah but-“_

“I know,” Shingo raises his hands. “I know, just that I don’t want to-“

“Shingo?” Takuya’s voice interrupts him. He hadn’t even realized that Takuya came back from the bathroom, hair dripping wet. He has thrown a towel around his shoulders, loosely. He is only wearing a pair of tight jeans, nothing else. Barefoot and with a still slightly wet with a damp upper body. His abs… Shingo couldn’t help but admire them for a moment. “Who are you talking with?”

“Well,” Shingo sighs. “The voices in my head.”

Apparently that makes sense to Takuya, because he just nods. It’s strange that he accepts the answer so readily.

Shingo tilts his head in bewilderment about Takuya’s weird behaviour, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Takuya goes to his home-cinema system to switch on his TV and watch the news. Shingo shakes his head. All these years spent together meant that most of the time he knew what Takuya was thinking or feeling concerning Shingo. Today though, he is at a complete loss.

He decides to delay these bothersome thoughts and resumes cutting vegetables. He wants to cook today, to make a nice lunch, and then maybe have a good glass of whisky with Takuya and just tell him all about his complicated feelings. It might be the best way to-

When he feels a stinging pain in his left finger, he blinks in confusion. He cut himself? Seriously? Even at first glance it’s clear to him that it’s not a tiny stitch but a huge cut, blood running over his whole hand. “Damn it,” he curses, clumsily opening the water tap, holding his finger beneath it. What now? The kitchen is a mess, there are drops of blood on the floor and on the kitchen counter. The water in the sink is slightly red.

 _“You cut yourself, you idiot!”_ Takeshi huffs, flapping around in panic. _“It won’t stop bleeding! What should I do now?! Oh no, someone help me…I-”_

Thankfully he gets interrupted by Takuya, otherwise Shingo might have fallen into panic as well. Takuya closes the tap again, his warm and beautifully long finger wrapped around Shingo’s wrist, as he turns his hand closer, checking on the deep cut on his finger. Then he takes a clean dishcloth and presses it against Shingo’s finger. “What’re you spacing out for while handling such a sharp knife? You know these are ceramic knives that can cut through bones. Always be careful when using them!”

Shingo blushes slightly. Takuya’s caring sparks some warm feelings inside him, but his scolding embarrasses him. It’s a mix of emotions that only Takuya can produce in him. Only Takuya can make him laugh and cry and happy and worried and all other kind of emotions. “I know,” he mutters. “I wasn’t watching properly.”

“It’s pretty deep, Shingo,” Takuya frowns, while he increases the pressure of his fingers against Shingo’s wound. “I should call a doctor, maybe it needs stitches…”

“No.” Shingo sighs in annoyance because he just messed up like a little kid cooking for the first time. It couldn’t get any more embarrassing. “It’s not that bad I think. Just bad karma.” He lets out a frustrated sigh. “Because I’ve been such a stupid idiot, misusing your trust.”

Takuya chuckles. “Reading one of my text messages doesn’t justify me letting you run out of blood though,” he jokes. Gladly. Finally. He joked! And it breaks the ice between immediately. Shingo has to laugh.

“Aren’t you mad?” he dares to ask.

“A bit,” Takuya admits honestly. “But I’m more like surprised and a bit shocked that you don’t have more faith in me,” he explains. “Just tell me you haven’t done it before… have you?”

“I haven’t. And I won’t. And I do have faith in you. It’s not you… I am the problem.” Shingo replaces Takuya’s fingers with his own, wrapping them around the dish cloth, while Takuya gets a chair to step up on, and gets their emergency kit. “You know it sounds like an excuse,” Shingo continues almost quietly. “But I have been traumatized by my weird childhood and my parents not caring at all.”

“Of course you have. That’s why I’m not more pissed than I am,” Takuya says casually. “So have I. When I don’t tell you things, it’s not because I don’t want to hide them, but because...” He pauses, frowning deeply. There is this thoughtful glance in his eyes, this depth Shingo loves so much.

“You think you’ll bother me with your problems and need to solve them alone?” Shingo continues.

Takuya shrugs.

“That’s stupid too!” Shingo says dryly, smiling when Takuya laughs slightly.

Takuya roams through the kit until he pulls out the disinfectant spray and the powder to stop the bleeding. He goes to clean Shingo’s wound first; it stings a bit, but it’s okay because Takuya is so close to him. Then he adds the powder to it and wraps a small band aid around Shingo’s finger. “It looks like it worked,” Takuya says in relief before he picks up Shingo’s previous words. “By the way, you are not in a position to call me stupid, right now.”

He has a point, unfortunately. “I know.”

“How about this: When you really feel troubled, ask me directly. And I’ll answer. And I’ll try to let you in on some more bothersome parts of my life. Does that sound somewhat acceptable?” Takuya frowns deeply. “Because believe me the next time I see you going through any of my stuff secretly, I’m going to kick your butt. And it will hurt!”

“I assumed as much. I’m really sorry,” Shingo says with a careful smile. “And yes, it sounds acceptable.”

Takeshi has stayed silent the whole time, letting Shingo solve his problem alone, like every good fairy would do. Now he flies a bit closer. _“He is a good guy,”_ he says softly. _“A really good guy. Keep him. You are a good guy too, honest and straight-forward. You deserve each other.”_

Shingo smiles at these warm words.

“So you really want me to bother you with all the spicy details Goro told me about during the last weeks?” Takuya smirks, eyes gleaming in an unusual mischievous way. “Like how he has done it with Nakai backstage. And how he has sucked him off. And how they do it rough sometimes, with Goro-“

“Oh my god, STOP IT!” Shingo blurts out, grinning. “Ugh, no thank you. Details I don’t want to know, at all.” He wraps his non-bleeding arm around Takuya’s waist and pulls him closer, sighing happily when he feels Takuya’s warm fingers brushing over his neck. His hair is still wet and little water drops are dropping down on Shingo’s cheeks and shoulders. “They are working it out it seems?”

“Unbelievable, but yes.”

Shingo grins and leans a bit closer, kissing Takuya’s neck softly. “That’s good.”

Takuya chuckles. “So, if you have stopped bleeding,” he whispers into Shingo’s ear softly. “All the dirty talk from Goro has gotten me in the mood.”

“You mean all the BDSM and punishment talk?” Shingo snickers.

“Why?” Takuya’s lips turn into taunting smile. “You want me to whip you or what?”

Shingo snickers. “Takuya-kun, if you want me to get in the right mood, picking up things Goro and Nakai-kun do might not be the way to go about it. The mere thought of those two feels weird already… like if I imagined two of my brothers doing it. Besides,” he teases. “I’m hungry – you know me; I need my lunch!”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to order something in. My treat, because I don’t want to eat fried vegetables in blood.” Takuya pulls his eyebrows up, taking the bait. “And since you can’t use your hand anyway to cook, I’d suggest you to simply use your skilled mouth and suck me.”

When someone like Takuya asks for sex so bluntly, it’s SO FREAKING HOT. It doesn’t happen often that he asks so directly, but when he does it sends tingles of want over Shingo’s body.

When he opens the buttons of Takuya’s jeans to slide them down, he can hear how Takeshi lets out a mock-complaining sound. _“And you are on it again.”_

“Shut up,” Shingo mumbles.

Takuya pulls an eyebrow up, fingers playfully tugging at Shingo’s hair to push him down on his knees. “Why? Did I say something?”

Shingo sighs. He slipped yet again. “Not you, just-“

“I know, the voices in your head,” Takuya grins. “Apparently they are part of you. Well there is a catch to everybody, I guess.”

There is, Shingo thinks, a smile blooming on his lips. Not that he minds. His _catch_ is part of him, just like Takuya has his own catch to him. Who knows… maybe he has his very own fairy getting on his nerves too? Wouldn’t that be cool?


End file.
